Dreams and Wishes
by Frostte
Summary: After Arcee and team Prime finds the remains of Cliff Jumper, with their new recruit, Grim Blade, Jack is kidnapped by Arachnid. Finding himself in the midst of anger and turmoil, Grim Blade is the only one who has even a chance at getting Jack back. This is a spin off of a story that a good friend of mine, Predleader, wrote. I recommend reading his story first: I'm Here for You


**Dreams and Wishes**

4:00 A.M. Friday, July 23, 2012

Grim Blade, Decepticon defector

I'd just gotten back to base after the trip we made into that mine after Cliff Jumper's signal came on. We found him, but...it wasn't exactly a good meeting. Arcee was the first to see him, and, uh, well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant. The rest of us didn't know what to do. We stood for a few seconds, unable to move, just watching as Arcee ran over to Cliff's broken body, tears streaming. I walked over to Arcee, despite the silent warning glares I got from the rest of the group.

I knelt down next to Arcee, "Arcee, I'm so—" I couldn't finish my sentence on account of the fact that she spun and nailed me in the cheek.

"Why would you be?!" Arcee yelled, "It was your own people that killed him!" The words cut me, though I knew she didn't mean them…much. The rest of the group moved towards Arcee, stood her up and took her out of the mine. Ratchet came back in after a few seconds and picked up Cliff. Then we were back off to base.

When we arrived Arcee went immediately to her quarters, without a backward glance. I dropped my head as Ratchet carried in Cliff and placed him on one of the medical beds. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet stood by Cliff's side, paying their respects. I stood back away from everyone else knowing it would be best to give them their space.

After the others had retired to their rooms I approached Cliff's side, "Hey, Cliff," I started, "I never knew ya, but, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I hear you were a good soldier. Did whatever you could whenever you could; never flinched from your duty, never strayed from a comrade's side. You an' Arcee must've been close," I paused, not knowing what else to say, "Whether you believe me or not, I'll keep her safe, I'll protect everyone in this family with every scrap of my being." I sighed lightly, my shoulders slouching, as I thought of the one responsible for all the misery this group had endured.

I heard a slight rustle behind me and turned to see Arcee standing near the end of the hallway leading to the private quarters. She just stood there watching me. It was a bit unnerving.

I ventured to break the silence, "Arcee, I am sorry. Truly."

Arcee dropped her head, "I'm sorry for what I did in the mine. You didn—"

I stopped her, "No, Arcee, its fine. I did deserve it. Trust me, I did." Arcee looked up at me again, she took a breath, like she was about to say something difficult, but instead she just let it out and asked if she could have a few minutes alone. I nodded and headed out to the pavement. Driving off was relaxing to me, no fears, no cares; it was one of the few times I allowed myself to forget my past and just relax.

12:00 A.M. Saturday, July 24, 2012

Grim Blade

I got back to base pretty late that night. If Ratchet was up, I knew he'd start claiming I was informing on them to the, the Decepticons, and that was the last thing I needed. I stole past the med bay easily enough, and almost ran into Optimus Prime, "Oh, sorry, sir. Didn't see you." I said snapping to attention.

"Don't worry. Just in from a drive?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir. Needed to clear my head." I answered.

"Thinking of anything in particular?"

I hesitated for a second, "Just thinking about Cliff. I never knew him, but seeing what they did to him and knowing that—"

"Blade, you didn't do this." Optimus cut me off.

"But I'm one of them!"

"No, Blade, you are an Autobot. Decepticons are just a different side. You forsook them when you saved Arcee, and while others may still doubt you, never doubt yourself." Optimus put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, before leaving to his command console.

"Yes, sir." I said to myself. I looked down the hallway towards Arcee's quarters. I wondered to myself if she'd ever forgive me for what I did. I decided on seeing how she was doing, whether she hated me or not. I approached her door and paused gathering my wits. I was about to knock when the door opened and Jack was standing there. He jumped in surprise and started backing up. I remembered that he didn't know me.

Arcee was on her feet and in front of him in a second, "What is it?" She asked sternly, keeping her eyes locked on mine.

I had gotten used to her mistrust, though it was still annoying and unnerving at times, "Sorry, I just came to see how you were doing. I didn't mean to bother you.'

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

I raised my hands slightly in resignation, "Okay, alright. I'll, uh, go then." I started to leave, then as an afterthought said, "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Got it." Arcee said, slowly. I nodded and went towards the make-shift human room, the, what was it, the kitchen? Yeah, that was it. Jack walked in a minute or two later, skirting Ratchet widely. I chuckled to myself, I must not be the only that got nuts bolts thrown at them.

"Hey!" I called.

Jack stopped and turned to face me a little uneasily, "Yeah?" he asked.

"You're, uh, Jack right?" I said as I made my way over to him.

"Yeah…"

"Hi, my name's—" I caught myself before I said my full name, "Well, just call me Blade."

"You…you're a Decepticon?" Jack asked.

At the mention of this my shoulders slouched and my head sagged, "I used t—"

"Yes, he's a Decepticon. And he's wormed his way into our business despite everything he's done." Ratchet interrupted.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think of him or the cons. I knelt down to Jack's level, "Yes. I used to serve that…thing, Megatron. But that was in the past. I'm done with them."

"So he says! Yet every night he goes out to 'clear his head' at 11:00 on the dot! I wouldn't be surprised if he was informing on us. It's in his name: Decepticon, deceivers!" Ratchet threw in.

"Ratchet!" Came a sharp voice from behind us. I turned and was surprised to see Arcee standing there.

I stood to say thanks, but was unable to as she spoke first, "I trust you, doesn't mean I like you." She said as she walked past me and towards Jack. I don't know if anyone else heard it, but to me, she sounded like she had an ever so slight tease in her voice.

I turned to go to my room to get some sleep. I tried not to sleep on account of the fact that it had a bad habit of making me remember everything I'd done with the cons. I was almost at my quarters when I heard some error alerts. I sprinted back down the hall and out just in time to see an Energon cylinder slip off Ratchet's table. I saw Jack turning around, watching Ratchet. As the cylinder crashed onto the floor, a flood of Energon rushed towards Jack.

I moved without thinking, "Jack! Move!" Jack turned back towards me, then he saw the Energon, his optics practically popping out of his head. I transformed into my alt mode, a black and teal 2013 Viper SRT. I roared towards him with the energon right behind.

I threw my doors open, "Jump!" I shouted, he stood for a second before complying. I revved up and turned. Jack landed with a thump across the driver's and passenger's seat. I shut the doors and put metal to the petal, tearing out of the path of the flooding Energon. I slid to a stop near Arcee. Jack got out on wobbly feet.

"Jack, you alright?" I asked.

Jack took a breath before answering, "Mph, almost." he turned towards us holding his left side lightly. Arcee gasped slightly. I could see through his fingers a rather large burn.

"Some of the Energon must've splashed onto me before I jumped in."

Arcee knelt down for a closer look, "It doesn't look like he absorbed any..."

Ratchet grunted, irritably, "No, it doesn't. Nonetheless, we should get him into medical and get that burn cleaned up." Ratchet lowered his hand and Jack stepped into it. One thing I can respect about Ratchet is that he would do his best to keep them alive.

As Jack was carried away, I could tell Arcee was watching carefully.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" I asked.

Arcee turned her head slightly, still looking after Jack and Ratchet, "He's a good friend." She replied after a pause. She turned towards me, breaking her watchful gaze over Jack, and turning her startlingly ice-blue optics on me, "Thank you, Blade. This could've been a lot worse."

"Any time, Arcee. He isn't gonna get hurt as long as I can do somethin' about it," I replied, then after a pause, "Same for you, Ace…"

1:00 P.M. Monday, July 26, 2012

Grim Blade

Jack was down for about 2 days before he could move well and even then it pained him to do much. Arcee was helping Jack around base most of the time, and it was during one of these times that Ratchet…interfered.

"Thanks for the company, Cee. Sorry I'm keeping you tied here, I mean, it can't be too fun."

"Come on, Jack, you'd do the same for me. Besides, I needed a break." Arcee replied

It was then that Ratchet decided to speak, "Oh, look at this. Little Arcee helping out the human. No surprise, considering that's the only reason he joined."

"Ratchet…" Arcee warned.

"Well, congratulations, Jack. You hit home. Don't you see, Arcee? He's here just to get close to you!" Ratchet pressed.

"Ratchet…stop. Right there," Arcee said with intent behind her words.

"Of course you wouldn't! You're just a grunt! No reason to think logically!"

That was the last straw, Arcee moved out from under Jack's arm and transformed, "How dare you! He's contributed to this team as much as you or me!" She accused, advancing.

I had just returned from a drive to find the…problem. I roared in between them and stood, holding my arms in front of them both, "Hey, whoa! Everyone cool it, alright!" I turned towards Arcee who was still advancing, "Ace, he's not worth it." She looked over my shoulder for a few seconds more before returning her attention to Jack.

Unfortunately, Ratchet wasn't done yet, "Oh, and here comes the Decepticon, making everything right!" Ratchet chuckled slightly, "I wonder, Grim Blade…what would Arcee think if she knew the truth?"

I was still standing between Arcee and Ratchet, my arms slowly started to lower, and I looked away from Arcee.

Arcee's look was questioning, "Blade? What's he talking about?"

"Oh? He hasn't told you has he?" Ratchet continued.

"What? Blade, you haven't told me what?" Arcee was getting nervous.

"Well? Go ahead Grim, tell her." My head dropped, my shoulders sagged; I could remember every detail perfectly, but remained silent.

"What's wrong, Grim?" Ratchet pressed, "Too ashamed?" I closed my optics, trying to keep my cool.

"If you won't, I will." I stayed silent.

Ratchet cleared his throat, "Well, Arcee, remember the time that you were captured by Decepticons? The time you were tortured to the point of death?"

Arcee was still watching me, "Yes..."

Ratchet started explaining what happened.

Flashback

Earth

2:00 A.M. April 3, 2012

Arcee

It was all just a routine mission, move in, clear out the cons and report my finds. I'd infiltrated easy enough and taken out two sentries. Clean and surgical, more than they deserved. Now all I had to do was get to their systems, which turned out to be pretty simple; problem was: it was too simple. I'd just reached their logs and was radioing back to base when I got sacked, someone nailed me in the back of the head.

April 3, 2012

Time unknown

Arcee

When I woke up, I could barely see anything, it was all blurry. Then someone spoke, "So, you're the famous Arcee. Smaller than I expected." I could tell there were two cons in there, from the two dark blurs moving around. One with red, black, and purple, the other with black and teal.

"Better get started. The Iacon relics, where are they?" I didn't answer. "I'll not ask again..." I could hear Red-purple grabbing something, and as I stayed silent, I felt that something. It was a shock stick. My body tensed as the volts raced around my body.

The second my body relaxed, I said, "Get scrapped." That did the trick, I felt the stick go to the left side of my torso. As time continued, the con started using more than just shocks.

"If you won't tell me, perhaps you would be more inclined to tell my colleague here. He's not as...gentle, as I am," Red-purple said. I didn't say a word. "Very well."

I heard Black-teal stepping up to the table. "I take no pleasure in this, Bot. Tell us what we want and you can go," he said. He waited for a second before beginning. I don't know what it was but it was sharp and painful. He dug gashes in me all throughout my torso and face.

I think that was the only time I've ever broke, "I don't know! Please, I don't know..." tears forced themselves out of my eyes.

The con stopped with his blade still in my side, considering what I said. After a few seconds, I felt the blade being removed, "That," he said, " is all I needed."

I saw him start to leave before he was stopped, by Red-purple, "What? You can't just leave her! She's a Bot! And we kill Bots..."

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving her," Black-teal said, "I'm releasing her."

"WHAT?!" Red-purple screamed.

"I gave her my word, and she did as I asked."

"As your commanding officer, I order you...TO TERMINATE THAT AUTOBOT!"

Black-teal stopped at the switch for the restraints, hand on the lever, "There is no reason in killing her." he said evenly.

"Fine," Red-purple said, "If you won't, I will!" he whirled around and grabbed a serrated blade, "But first, I'd like to have some fun..." He said, looking at the blade.

4:00 A.M April 3, 2012

Black-teal

I watched in disgust as Ripskin stepped up to Arcee, blade raised. I stood for a second before turning my back. Then, I heard the blade go down. Arcee yelled in pain. I screwed my eyes shut and took a step, "No! Please! I don't know anything!" That was it, I spun around in time to see Rip bring the blade down again, Arcee's optics shot wide, tears flowing. I sprinted towards Rip, grabbing his hand and crushing it in mine, "She knows nothing. Let...her...go." I said darkly.

"What?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rip screamed

"What you are too ignorant to realize." I wrapped my free hand around his throat, lifted him and threw him into the wall on the far side of the room. I looked down at Arcee, her optics closed, gashes and lacerations all through her body. I put my hand over her spark chamber. Slight, but there, her spark wavered between the living and the lost. I slid my arms under her as gently as I could and lifted her. I looked one last time at Rip and started on my way out.

Though Arcee had inflicted some amount of casualties, there were a lot more where they came from. I slid to a stop around a corner and darted back, before the two decepticons could turn towards us. My mind raced to find a way to get past them. My thoughts were interrupted by a slight moan. I looked down into my arms. Arcee's eyes flickered open.

April 3, 2012

Time unknown

Arcee

I watched as Red-purple stepped up to the table and raised the blade. I looked behind him to Black-teal whose back was turned. Then all I felt was pain, a searing pain in my torso, I screamed, as the blade ran its course through my body, "No! Please! I don't know anything!" My pleas did nothing to deter him as he brought the blade up once more, I saw Black-teal spin, then the blade came down once more and I was out.

The next time I woke up I was in an altogether different room. I looked around until I noticed I was being carried. I looked up into the blue optics of my rescuer.

"Arcee?" he said, sounding far away, "Arcee? Listen, you're in bad shape, I'm gonna set you down here and take care of these two cons. I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded my head, only partially understanding what he said. He stood for a second more then he went around the corner, I could hear crashes and grunts, then he was back.

"Okay, we're almost outta here, just hold on." He picked me up once more and we were on our way.

5:25 A.M. April 3, 2012

Black-teal

When Arcee opened her eyes I wasn't sure if she'd be able to understand what was going on, but I explained the best I could, "Arcee?" she didn't respond right away, "Arcee? Listen, you're in bad shape, I'm gonna set you down here and take care of these two cons. I'll be right back okay?" Arcee nodded her head, though she still looked confused.

I made short work of the Decepticons and came back for Arcee, "Okay, we're almost outta here, just hold on." I slid my arms around her once more and started off. We made it to the base's edge and were almost clear when I heard blaster fire. I ducked and dove forward, landing on my back, Arcee grunted. I looked around and spotted a fallen tree. I ran to it and set Arcee down. I jumped back over the tree and rushed the con firing. As I finished him, I turned to see Ripskin blocking my escape, cannon raised.

"Ah, Grim, going somewhere?" he said, malice dripping from his lips. He charged his cannon and then, I heard a shot; I saw a flash of blue hit Rip in the head. He fell and I looked to where the shot came from. Arcee was crouching and leaning against the tree, blaster raised.

I moved towards her, "Nice shot, Ace. Now listen, I need you to radio to your base. Can you do that?"

Arcee nodded, "Ratchet," Arcee coughed, energon dripping from her mouth, "I need a bridge. I'm hurt bad." After a few seconds a bridge opened, I grabbed Arcee one last time and took her through to the Autobots' base.

1:12 P.M. Monday, July 26, 2012

I could see Arcee putting the pieces together as Ratchet finished his story. Arcee's optics flashed to mine and she staggered backwards, as the full extent of her memory hit her.

"Y-you? That was you?" Arcee's voice was confused, scared and angry all at the same time.

I turned towards her, but could not look her at her, "I...Arcee-I..." I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry, Ace." Was all I could say, what else could I say?

"Y...You did all those things to me?" Arcee's voice quivered as she remember the incident

"Arcee-" I was cut off as she threw a high punch straight into my optics. I landed with a crash,

skidding across the floor. I guess she would hate me rather than forgive me.

"You will not come within 20 meters of Jack or myself. Do I make myself clear?"

I rolled over, looking with one optic, "Ace-"

"Don't you dare call me Ace ever again." She said, ice cold hatred in her voice.

"Arcee...please...just..." I was cut off by the feeling of Arcee's wrist blade pressing against my throat.

"Do I make myself clear?" I looked around at the others who had gathered, in a stupefied amazement, though none of their faces resembled anything like pity or sympathy. I looked one last time into Arcee's optics, whether they were filled with malice and hate or not, they were the most beautiful sight I would ever behold.

"Yes..." As I said this, she pulled back, nodding her head at the ground bridge.

"Get out of here. Go back to Megatron, see if he still has a heart for traitors." Ratchet was there with coordinates to the middle of nowhere already punched in. I walked to the ground bridge, and with one last look back, walked through.

As I exited the ground bridge, I could feel, tears, at the back of my optics, those stinging, demons that plagued me ever since I joined the Autobots and lived with a reminder of what I did day in and day out. Nevertheless, I'd made a promise to Cliff, whether he was here with us or not, I would not let her, Jack or anyone else befall harm from a Decepticon. All I had to do now was figure out where I was and how to find them.

4:00 P.M. Thursday, July 30, 2012

Grim Blade

I'd been wandering almost aimlessly in the desert for the past four days, hoping to find some sign of familiarity, when I got a ping from Optimus.

"Grim Blade." Optimus' voice sounded sad.

"Yessir?" I answered quickly.

"It is my understanding that you told Arcee of what you had done the night she was rescued."

"It, uh, it wasn't me who said it Optimus." I said, fighting back the feelings of that day.

"Oh? Then who did?"

"I..." I started, not wanting to accuse one of his own.

"Do not be afraid Grim Blade." Optimus said reassuringly.

"It was Ratchet...sir." I said, quietly

Optimus was silent for a moment, "I see. I will attend to that matter later. Blade, though I do not condone and never will condone what you did to Arcee, I believe you deserve a chance of redemption, every sentient being does."

"Sir?" I asked, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Arcee and Jack are going to a military base, Nellis Air Force base for information on an Iacon relic that was recently found in a densely populated area. I would like for you to accompany them in the event that danger should arise."

"Uh, sir, I don't wish to undercut your orders, but she made it pretty clear about what she would do if she saw me again." I answered.

"Then I leave the decision of how to accompany her to you."

"Understood, sir."

"Transmitting coordinates. Good luck Blade."

As the coordinates came to me, I realized that I must've made some headway to a city, because I really wasn't too far from the coordinates. I transformed thinking, Hope we don't run into trouble. Been awhile since I've gotten a drink...With that I roared off to the airbase.

4:05 P.M. Thursday, July 30, 2012

Grim Blade

As the airbase came into view I could hear sounds, gunfire, certainly not something from a debriefing. Then I saw her: Arachnid. She was tearing into the base, destroying everything. I put metal to the petal, going into overdrive. I transformed and jumped the base's perimeter fence just in time to get flattened by a flying piece of helicopter.

"Ugh...not exactly an ideal way to start a fight.." I said to myself. I pushed the pieces of the chopper off and stood. I could see, on the other side of the hangar, that Arcee and Arachnid were goin' at it, and unfortunately, Arcee was on the receiving end. I started forward just in time to see Arachnid dodge sideways and grab Arcee around the waist, she raised one of her eight arms, ready to slice through Arcee's spark. Not on my watch, I sprinted forward.

As Arachnid's arm came down I yelled, "ARACHNID!" that did it, she turned her attention towards me just as I barreled into her. Arachnid lost her grip on Arcee who was thrown to the ground. Out of the corner of my optic I could see Arcee throwing knives with her glare; I swear she could stare down a charging Insecticon. I returned my attention to Arachnid who was flat on her back. I did my best to bash her head into the ground, but having eight arms gives you a slight advantage.

As I punched and kicked, she grabbed my hands and threw me off. I landed with a thud, about 50 feet from Arcee. I looked up to see Arachnid throwing web at me, I got onto my knee and pulled out my blade just in time. As the wall of webbing flew towards me, I sliced it. The two pieces flopped onto the ground at my sides.

"Ooh, here's a spirited one. Another partner Arcee?" Arachnid said with a terrible play in her voice.

"Save it Arachnid, you're not laying one finger on them!" I said.

Arachnid laughed, "Oh, how delicious. Arcee's new partner, ready to give his life for hers. Tell me, Arcee, how many have done that for you now?"

Arcee, stood up, favoring her right leg, "He's not my partner." She whipped out her wrist blades, turning her attention towards me, "I told you to stay away from me."

"Sorry Ace, but I made a promise to Cliff. You're not goin' down unless I'm dead," I answered, ignoring the fact that I said I wouldn't call her Ace.

"I really hate to break up this reunion but, I really must be going. Oh, I almost forgot...where's little Jacky?" Arachnid held up her hand, in which was Jack, defiant, and unmoved.

I glanced at Arcee whose optics were wide with fear, "Jack!" Arcee made like she was going to charge Arachnid, but instead, dropped onto her knees as her right leg gave in of it's own accord.

"Optimus! I need a bridge now! Arcee's hurt!" I radioed back to base, and within seconds a ground bridge opened up, with Optimus and Ratchet running through, weapons ready. I looked back to where Arachnid was, a smile of malice on her twisted face, then she turned and ran through her own bridge. I transformed and put metal to the petal, peeling out and throwing dirt everywhere.

Optimus saw me, "Grim Blade, fall back!"

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I made a promise! I'm not losing Jack!" I could tell Arachnid's bridge was closing, fast, and went into overdrive to make it. As I neared, I transformed and jumped. I made it through just as the bridge closed completely. I landed in a crouch in a dark, desolate cave. I looked around for any sign of Arachnid and wasn't disappointed, I looked left and got knocked into stasis as Arachnid cracked one of her arms across the back of my head.

July 30, 2012

Time Unknown

Grim Blade

I awoke from stasis in some sort of cell and with a bad ache in my head gasket. I looked around to get my bearings, hmph, easier said than done. Everything was either a rock or a cell. I became aware of some slight whirring noises, and turned to see an operation table, a small operation table. I looked closer and saw a sight that I would never forget. Arachnid had strapped Jack down and had machinery surrounding him, like she was preparing for some sort of surgical procedure.

As I took all this in Arachnid came in from a hole I hadn't noticed, "Awake? Good, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come to in time for the grand finale," she said, reveling in my misery.

"Let him go." I said, threateningly.

Arachnid laughed, "Oh, such strength, such power. It so delicious."

"Is this how you bide your time? You act all high and mighty, but the best you can do is kill those who have no chance. Ha, pitiful," I said, trying to at least be antagonizing.

Arachnid chuckled, "Just you wait, I'll give you every opportunity to destroy me," She smiled and turned towards a locker.

When she turned back, she was holding something like a brand, "If you would be so kind, step forward." I stood my ground, arms crossed, not moving. "I said, step forward," Arachnid slid four arms on each side through the bars and pulled me closer.

"Gaw! By the Allspark, your breath smells worse than you look," I said, gagging.

"Aren't you just so clever." Arachnid powered up the brand thing, pushing it through the bars, "Trust me, this won't hurt one bit."

Expecting it to actually be a brand, I let it go up against my chest, not flinching.

When Arachnid removed it she said, "What no dramatic fighting moment?"

"What?" I looked down to where she had pressed that stick, to find a chip, "A chip? What's that supposed to accomplish?"

"One moment, my overconfident prisoner. You shall see." Arachnid went to a row of switches and levers, and pulled one.

My cell door opened and I stepped out, "Last mistake you'll ever make, Arachnid," I said, cracking my knuckles. Arachnid smiled. I charged, raising my fist. Just as I was about to make contact with her face, I froze. I couldn't move.

"What? What is this? What did you do?!" I demanded.

"Well, you see, Grim, this little chip here, hm, I'll spare you the technicals, but lets just say it's a control chip. You can't touch me or it, unless I say so. Now..." She said, holding up a syringe, filled with a black and yellow liquid, "take this." My arm moved of it's own accord, taking the syringe gently, "Now, follow me." Arachnid led the way towards the table with Jack strapped down.

Jack looked at me and his mood darkened considerably, "You," he said with a low voice, "I shoulda known better. Ya know, when Arcee kicked you off the team, I argued that she shouldn't have, that she was wrong on this. But now? Now I can tell, I was wrong. Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon."

"Jack, this isn't me! I'm not doing this!" I tried to explain

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing, huh?" Jack answered, not wavering

"I followed you through the bridge to rescue you!" I continued.

"Uh-huh. Looks like you're doing a good job at that," He said eyeing the syringe.

"Enough you two. As charming as this is, I have an experiment to watch!" Arachnid cut in, "Now, Bladey, dear," she added, "would you be so kind as to stab this little wretch? Right in his spark!" She said, malice practically dripping from her lips. I felt my hands moving towards Jack. As I got closer, I strained against myself harder and harder. The syringe got within inches of Jacks chest before I was able to stop myself.

"Ooh, strong willed...for a con..." Arachnid said, devouring every moment, "But I wonder, how long can you keep it up?"

"As long...as...necessary," I said, hearing my hydraulic pumps, straining against each other.

"Well, then I'll have to speed this up a little," Arachnid hissed. With that she jumped on my arm with all eight of hers.

My arm trembling and moving ever closer, I said, "I'm..sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry..." In a last ditch effort, I threw my other hand over Jack's body. The syringe pressed against it and started pressing down, "Hey, Arachnid, Mph, you wouldn't...want your experiment crushed? Would you?" I said, through a clenched jaw.

"Get your hand out of the way!" Arachnid shouted, having lost her patience for games.

"Sorry, Jack, this is gonna hurt." As I finished my sentence, I dragged my hand away, tearing Jack loose with it. Jack was thrown off the table and dropped onto the ground. The hand with the syringe in it slammed onto the table, driving the needle through.

That was it, Arachnid was angry, though for one second, she forgot about the chip. Feeling the hydraulics in my arms release themselves, I latched onto the chip and tore it off, crushing it. I turned to face Arachnid, just in time to see one of her arms flying towards my face. I dodged backwards, though I was unfortunate enough to find a rock. I tripped, landing hard against the locker's she had scattered about. Arachnid seized her moment, jumping high, intending to skewer me on landing. I put my foot up just in time. Arachnid's head met my boot before her arms met me. As I kicked her off, I saw Jack getting up, holding his arm. I jumped to my feet, ready for a fight, problem was, I couldn't see her.

I looked left, right, up, "Scrap..." I spun, throwing my fist around with me. Arachnid caught it easily and tackled me. Now in a fight for my life more than ever, I blocked, dodged, and did everything in between.

Out of the corner of my optic I could see Jack looking kind of dazed, "Jack! Run! Get out of here!" Jack jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. He hesitated for one second before he started running.

July 30, 2012

Time Unknown

Jack

Blade threw his hand over me in a last ditch effort to keep the needle from my chest, "Hey, Arachnid, Mph, you wouldn't...want your experiment crushed? Would you?" he said, straining to hold his own power and Arachnids weight off of me.

"Get your hand out of the way!" Arachnid shouted, sounding like she was about to cry from tension. I had to smile to myself.

"Sorry, Jack, this is gonna hurt," as Blade finished his sentence, he drug his hand across the table, tearing me loose and throwing me onto the ground.

I heard a sharp CRACK as I landed, and a deadly pain that followed hot on its heels, "Gahhh..." I gasped as I realized my arm made that sound. I sat up, gingerly holding my upper arm, as my vision swam with bleary white lights. I could hear Blade fighting Arachnid nearby, then it stopped. I stood, still trying to get my bearings.

"Scrap..." Blade said. I heard him spin, then heard a crash. As my sight returned I saw Blade, pinned on the ground with Arachnid giving him no breathing room.

"Jack! Run! Get out of here!" Blade yelled urgently. The tone of his voice caught me off guard. I hesitated for a second, then I ran. It felt so wrong. Blade had risked his life twice now for mine. And this time, he might not make it out. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, I mean, he's a decepticon, he almost killed Arcee. Then again, he did save her, and if the way Arcee tells it is right, he truly didn't want to torture her in the first place. Heh, when she did tell it, it sounded like she missed him more than she'd admit. Whether I wanted to help him or not was irrelevant, I'm just a human, with no weapons, and a broken arm.

As I pondered and argued with myself I heard a change in my footsteps. I looked down to see that that floor had changed from rock to metal. I looked up and around to find that I was now in a large hallway, almost like a ship...then I remembered all the tech Arachnid had. It made sense now, seeing as how she had easy access to it. With a renewed sense of duty to help Blade, I jogged into the nearest room to find exactly what I was looking for: a way to fight.

July 30, 2012

Time unknown

Grim Blade

It'd been about 45 seconds after Jack ran, that I finally landed a blow to Arachnid. I deflected a stab by her off my forearm and countered by nailing her in the face. For a moment she lost her balance, I seized my chance. Punch after punch, I kept the pressure on. As I attacked she backed off. I rolled off my back and onto my feet, utterly out of breath. Arachnid flew at me, with animal ferocity. I charged forward to meet her. As our attacks crossed, again and again, she lolled her tongue out of her mouth, drooling her acid spit, drizzling it onto my left wrist.

"OW! Scrap 'n slag!" I shouted, recoiling at the unexpected pain. I released my hold on one of her arms and stepped back, holding my wrist as the acid burned across. Arachnid smiled cruelly, slowly advancing towards me. I drew my blade, ready and waiting.

Just as Arachnid jumped, I heard someone behind me, "Blade! DUCK!" I dropped and rolled onto my back just in time to see Jack fire a laser on treads at Arachnid, cutting through four of her arms. Arachnid, still flying, started falling towards me as her four remaining arms threw off her balance. I got to my knees and dove right as she crashed down.

"YOU'LL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET THAT, BOY!" Arachnid screamed. She jumped up and sprinted at Jack who was trying to charge the tread-laser for another shot. I tore after her and managed to grab one of her arms. She spun and stabbed me in the arm, right inside my elbow, severing an energon hydraulic tube. As my arm drooped down, she followed through with a backhand that made my optics flash and made me stumble. As my vision cleared I could see Arachnid driving her arm down towards Jack. I pulled up my XR-720 sniper, aiming for her knee, and fired. *BANG* Arachnid collapsed, though, unfortunately, her arm kept going; it nailed the front of the laser, jarring it and pointing it towards itself. Jack saw this, turned and jumped off the edge of the tread-laser as it fired and exploded.

July 30, 2012

Time unknown

Jack

"Blade! DUCK!" I shouted. Grim dropped onto his stomach and rolled over. I hit the button and the laser arched over him and right into Arachnid, slicing four of her arms clean off. As she continued to fall she fell towards Blade. He dove out of the way just in the nick of time.

"YOU'LL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET THAT, BOY!" Arachnid screeched, nearly blowing my ears. She jumped up and sprinted towards me. I hit the button to charge for another shot, trying to ignore the giant, crazed thing running at me. As Blade recovered from the concussion of the laser, he charged after her, grabbing one of her arms. Without missing a beat, Arachnid turned, stabbing Blade in the arm, a geyser of energon following; she then proceeded to smack him in his eyes, then she was on me. Arachnid raised her arm, intending to smite me from existence.

*BANG* I heard a shot ring out, and saw Arachnid collapse, though her arm didn't. As it came down, it snagged the charged laser, spinning the barrel back at the control panel. I turned and jumped as the laser blew itself to pieces. As I was flying through the air, I felt a tug at my right side. I looked down to see a rather large piece of shrapnel sticking out of my oblique, then I hit the ground, seeing colors and white lights.

July 30, 2012

Time unknown

Grim Blade

I saw Jack go flying when the laser exploded, though how far he would fly was beyond me. As the explosion subsided, I dragged myself to my feet, keeping pressure on my arm where Arachnid had sliced through the hydraulic tube. I walked past the defunct tread-laser, looking for any sign of Jack. As I moved, I found a thick wire and wrapped it around the ends of the hydraulic, stopping my energon loss, then I heard something. It sounded like a cough!

"Jack? Jack?" I called, hoping he was close.

"*cough, cough* over here..." Jack called, with a watery voice. I looked around and spotted him, tattered clothes and all, covered by some metal shards from the blast. I ran over, throwing off the junk and exposing Jack and the metal shard sticking through his side.

"By the Allspark..." I said in disbelief, "Jack..."

Jack coughed some more, red flecks flitting out, "Hey, Blade. Looks like-rrhgg-like I was wrong. You're not all that bad..." Jack spat blood, wincing, "Listen, Blade, *pant, pant* can you tell Arcee something?"

"No, Jack, no. I'm getting you outta here, whether you like it or not."

Jack laughed a wheezing laugh, "Hate to rain on your parade, here, Grim, but-mph-I think this is-"

I cut him off, "Jack listen to me. I know a way to save you, but its...well it'll hurt...a lot."

Jack looked at me strangely, "R-really?"

"Yeah, but I need you to trust me, okay?" I said, determined to keep him alive.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back, try not to move."

"Oh, yeah, totally. Cause I completely wanted to get up and go for a walk..." Jack joked grimly. I ran back to the table Arachnid had strapped Jack to. Yes! The syringe was still there. I grabbed it and ran back to Jack.

Jack saw what I was carrying, and twitched, "Blade? What's that?"

"Listen, when I was with the cons we were working on a sort of virus that turned organics into Cybertronians, specifically Decepticons. We had gotten one container perfected, then it was stolen. Now I know it was Arachnid, but anyway, this will change you into a Cybertronian, and heal you, but, it will hurt like...like...I don't know a good human metaphor, but it will hurt."

"Wait, wait wait. You said it'll turn me into a Decepticon. How will this help us?"

"Decepticons are just a side, but either way, I should-" I started.

"Should?" Jack cut in.

"I'll be able to correct this by using Energon. Ya know, the normal stuff," I corrected myself.

"Blade, *cough cough* are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Trust me on this, Jack," I said resolutely.

Jack took a breath, "Okay, do it."

"Alright. One more thing, I gotta take out that shrapnel."

"Oh this gets better and better..." Jack said, sounding none too pleased.

"Ready?"

"Do it," Jack said grabbing a nearby cord and chomping down on it. I Grabbed the shrapnel, and pulled. The piece came out easy enough, though Jack was white in the face, and crunching down fiercely on that cord.

"Home stretch, Jack, hang in there," I sprayed out half of the concoction, and filled it with Energon from my good arm, "Okay, Jack, this is it. One...Two...Three..." I gently pressed the needle into Jack's chest and squeezed the trigger.

As the liquid entered Jacks body and spread, Jack convulsed, grabbing at the air and clenching his teeth.

I put my hand out to steady him, "Hold on, Jack! Hold on!" Jack started to scream. I could hear cracks, and pops reverberating throughout his body, as his bones shattered, being replaced by the Cybertronian organs. Jack rolled onto his hands and knees, his skin taking on a metallic sheen. Jack continued to scream and shake. I heard the familiar click of the T-cog as it created itself in his chest. Almost there...Jack started growing, his skin shredding and stretching, mending itself and reforming into the strong metal alloy of Cybertronians. After about 2 minutes of his skin and muscle tearing and repairing itself, and him continuously growing, he stopped, breathing heavily.

"Jack?" I said, hoping he could hear. Jack put a hand to his head, before realizing that it was metal. Startled at first, he almost did a backwards somersault.

"Whoa, easy there, tough guy," I said as Jack looked at his hand, moving it and flexing his fingers.

"Wha-Blade?" Jack said, turning around, a metallic ring in his voice, "It worked?"

I offered my hand, he took it and pulled himself up, only to drop back down to his knees, with a grunt.

"Whoa, hey, Jack. You alright?" I asked worried.

"Mph, I dunno, when I stood up, it felt like my legs were gonna shatter," Jack replied uneasily.

I thought for a few seconds before coming up with the reason, "It's gotta be a side effect. You're a lot heavier than you were when you were six feet, so its painful to put your weight on a fine point, like your legs."

"What? You mean it's always going to feel like this?" Jack asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Hm? No! No, it'll just take a while to get used to, but I promise, it'll go away," I answered reassuringly. "Look, the best thing we can do now, is get you back to base where you can take it slow, 'kay?"

Jack sighed, "'Kay."

Then a thought hit me, "Aw scrap...Arcee's gonna kill me..."

Jack froze and looked over at me, seeming to be searching for words. I brushed the thought from my mind, "Okay, we'll deal with that when we get to it..."I said, hardly believing it, "We need to get outta here, and radio for a ground bridge. Think you can stand if you have a crutch?"

Jack took a breath, "Yeah...yeah, I think so..." I held out my hand, and he grabbed it. I pulled him up and slung his arm around my shoulders.

Jack sucked air through pursed lips, "Hey, hey, easy there. Just hang onto me, I'll keep you up." Jack nodded and put his weight on me, though I could tell he was still trying to keep himself up. "Jack..."

"No. If this is gonna go away, I need to get used to it." Jack said.

"Okay, for now. But don't do too much too fast, or ya might make it worse. If you need to crash, tell me and we'll take a break. Got it?" Jack nodded, concentration and pain in his features.

Jack and I walked around that fraggin' cave for about an hour, taking more than a few breaks, before we actually found an opening.

"Hm...now for the fun part," I said to myself.

"Maybe it'd be better if I radioed?" Jack out of breath.

"Hey, if you want to, go for it. Getting a ground bridge here is the easy part, it's what's on the other side that I'm worried about..." I replied, thinking of what Arcee would do when she saw Jack.

"Optimus? Optimus, can you hear me?" Jack said into his radio.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Optimus replied.

"I'm okay, well, for the most part, at least. Grim Blade's here with me, and we need a ground bridge," Jack said.

"Understood," Optimus said.

As the ground bridge appeared, I said, "Jack, you'd better let me go in first. They don't know you, so it'd probably be best."

"Are you sure? I mean, Arcee isn't exactly known for her kindness to people who...uh..." My shoulders slouched, "Sorry, Blade, I-"

"No, no. It's alright," I answered. "You gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Jack replied.

"Alright..." I took a breath, "How do you guys say it? Time to face the mus-sic?

Jack chuckled slightly, "Music. Time to face the music."

"Right...wish me luck," I said, then I entered.

As the bright lights and colors danced away, the HQ came into view. Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, the kids, and Arcee were all standing at the end, waiting.

Arcee was the first to talk, "Stop. Wheres Jack?" she said sternly.

"He's fine. Just needed some help getting him here," I answered regretting the way I worded it.

"What? What do you mean you needed help getting him here?!" Arcee practically yelled.

"Arcee, trust me, he's-"

"No. Never again." She cut in.

For a few moments it was quiet as I dropped my head and Arcee glared, then Optimus broke the silence, "Blade, where is Jack?" He said in a commanding, yet kind voice.

"He's on the other side of the bridge sir. Um...I need you to come through and help me."

"Just Optimus? Alone?" Bulkhead spoke up, "No, no this doesn't sound right."

Optimus watched me for a second, thinking.

"Please, Optimus, I need you to trust me."

"I'll go." Bumblebee beeped.

"No. I'm sorry Bumblebee, but Blade requested my presence only." Optimus said, then he looked at me, "Let's go." I nodded and turned back towards the ground bridge, Optimus following close behind.

As we entered the bridge, Optimus noticed my arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"Hm? Oh, Arachnid-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jack came on the radio, "Blade? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Jack. What's goin on?" I answered, hearing loud buzzing in the background.

"There's a lot of giant bug things!"

Optimus looked at me, but I didn't notice, "Insecticons...Okay! Hold on, we're coming!" I sprinted the last few feet and came out in the midst of a swarm. I could see insecticons everywhere, then I saw Jack. One had landed on him, pinning him down. Again, I pulled up my XR-720 Sniper, and pulled the trigger. Splat, headshot. The dead insecticon dropped, still trapping Jack.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I shouted above the roar of their wings. I sprinted through the whirlwind as Optimus opened fire on everything else. I ducked and dove, doing everything I could to keep my head attached.

As I made it to Jack, I could see that he was trying to get his arms free, "Hang on! I got this!" I shoved my good arm under the bulk of the insecticon and started to lift. The dead con was almost off Jack when another decided to make a visit. It landed behind me, grabbing my head.

"Gahhh, SCRAP IT!" I shouted. I'd had about enough of things making it difficult to do something. I whipped my sword out and just like that, the insecticon's arm was in two pieces. As the con that was over Jack started to fall again, I stood and kicked it the rest of the way off. I grabbed Jack and yanked him onto his feet.

We stumbled over to Optimus, "Here, Optimus, take him. It's Jack. I'm sorry but there's no time for me to explain. I'll hold them off while you get out of here," I said, putting Jack's arm around Optimus. Optimus hesitated for a second, "I'll be there, now go!" Optimus looked at Jack, then they ran back through the bridge.

As I opened fire on the insecticons still flying around, trying to keep them away from the bridge, I switched channels, "Arcee, close the bridge!" The second the words left my mouth I could see the bridge closing. I ran backwards firing. As I reached it, an insecticon came out of nowhere, and crashed down on top of me. I, again, pulled out my sword, deflecting it's blows. I managed to slap the thing in the face with the side of my sword and slip out from under it. I stood and looked up to see a one-armed insecticon bring it's clawed hand down. Its fingers dug into my chest, tearing gashes, through my body. Energon followed close behind. The only good thing was that the force of the hit knocked me into the closing bridge.

"BLADE!" Then it was all black

6:25 A.M. Sunday, August 2, 2012

Grim Blade

When I woke up, everything was dark, for a second I thought I was blind, then I realized what time it was. I took a breath as I sat up and tweaked my chest. I ran my hand over my optics, sighing. When I put my hand down I was face to face with a wrist blade and ocean optics floating behind.

"What did you do to Jack?" Arcee asked harshly, but quietly.

For a second what she said didn't even register, "W-what?" I asked, utterly befuddled.

"What did you do to Jack?!" She asked again, as she pressed her blade against my throat.

"Hey, whoa, hold on! Okay?" I said, raising my hands slightly, "What do you mean 'what did I do to Jack?'"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Arcee replied through a clenched jaw.

"What, you mean him being a cybertronian now? I saved him, that's what I did!" I replied meeting her eyes.

"That's not your job..." She said darkly.

"Wha-what were you going to do, huh? You couldn't even walk! Unless you grew eight more legs there was no way you would've gotten to Jack in time!" I retorted. This was getting to be annoying.

"I would've found another way," she said, "A way that kept him who he was!"

"Frag it, Arcee! Swallow your pride and accept the fact that you can't always be there! No matter how much you say it, there was no way you would've reached him in time! Pits, I barely made it myself!" I yelled, not wavering from her deathly stare. I heard a small noise from the command center, both Arcee and I looked to find Jack. Arcee looked for a second before standing up straight and sheathing her wrist blade. It was quiet as Jack approached.

"Hey, Jack," I said, looking down from his gaze.

"Hey, Blade," he replied, "Whatchya guys doin'?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Answering questions," Arcee said, eyeing me.

"Oh that's what you call it..." I said, annoyed.

"What questions?" Jack asked.

"Unanswered questions," She replied, still not taking her optics off me.

"Arcee..." Jack started.

"I want to know what he did to you. And why," She said, glancing at Jack.

"Cee I told you what happened," Jack pressed.

"There was a lot of time when you were out."

"Do you really think he'd orchestrate something that complex just to get back to base? Do you really think Arachnid would go with it?" Arcee was silent, "Arcee, c'mon, what's really getting to you?"

She didn't answer right away then she looked away, "What's eating me? It's that he saved you, and I couldn't."

Jack chuckled lightly, "Really Cee? That's it?"

Arcee watched the floor, "I'm supposed to be your guardian, Jack. And I couldn't save you..."

Jack's smile faded to be replaced by sincerity, "Hey, Cee," he said, turning her chin to look in her optics, "Look, no one's perfect, okay? No one thinks any less of you. Least of all me. Alright?" Arcee nodded, though she still didn't look convinced.


End file.
